A little sparkle in my dark life
by spiderjustice
Summary: Peter Parker is teenager who lost his parents and his uncle and aunt. Before Richard and Mary Parker were killed they left their son with Richard's younger brother who is living in Gotham City. Will Peter's dark and unlucky life change?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1  
**_ ** _Memories full of pain_**

* * *

Richard and Mary Parker were talking with Richard's brother Ben and his wife May. They were in the kitchen while in the living room was a little boy.  
His name was Peter Benjamin Parker, Richard's and Mary's son. He was six years old. His parents were always leaving him with his uncle and aunt  
When they were needed at 'work'. Peter's parents were C.I.A agent. Their job was very dangerous for everyone, especially for Peter.  
Richard knew that the mission, he and Mary are going could be their last. They are going to investigate Albert Malik, the third Red Skull. They were  
trying to convince Ben and May to adopt Peter but this wasn't so easy.

"What will happen if that freak comes for him! He might kill me and May!" Ben shouted.

"He won't." Richard said calmly.

"Well, last time you two left Peter with us some criminal were spying on us!"

Richard and Mary looked at each other.

"Can you describe him?" Mary asked.

Ben took off his glasses.

"He was...tall and thin, he had a mask."

"What mask?"

"That mask was red."

"How..." Richard said, looking at his wife.

"We can't leave Peter here, we need to take him to Patrick." Mary said.

Patrick Parker was Richard's and Ben's younger brother. He was 34 years old. He was living in Gotham City. Patrick was seen as the stupid and brutal brother.

"Are you insane! Patrick can't take care of Peter!" Ben shouted.

Little Peter walked up to the kitchen door to see why his family is screaming at each other.

"LISTEN TO ME HE CAN'T STAY HERE! DO YO-"

 **BAM**

Ben Parker was shot in the head. His wife rushed to him.

"BEN!"

"MAY LOOK OUT"

 **BAM**

May Parker was killed next to her dead husband.

Peter saw everything. He had tears in his eyes. Richard and Mary took Peter and went to Gotham City as fast as they could.

 _ **GOTHAM CITY**_

Patrick Parker was sitting on the couch and drinking beer. He was a total scum. He never cared for anyone. He was a criminal when people like Penguin  
were needed some idiot to steal something or to beat someone, he was always ready to help for the right price. Most times he was working for heard that someone is knocking on his door. He got up and went to see who was so dumb to-

"Patrick open up! It's me, Richard!"

Patrick opened the door and saw Richard, Mary and little Peter who was crying.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER**_

Richard told his brother what happened. Patrick couldn't believe that Ben and May were killed.

"Patrick, can you do me a favor?" Richard asked with sadness.

He took a look at Peter.

"Can you take care of Peter?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2  
**_ ** _Meeting for the first time_**

* * *

Patrick was trying to contact his boss, Lawrence Crock. Since Peter is with him, he couldn't do anything without six-year-old boy asking him 'why'.  
It was starting to annoy Patrick. He said 'yes' when Richard asked him to take care of Peter only cause Richard gave him all of his money.  
Patrick hated Peter. A Little boy was living with him for two weeks now and he punched him several times. Peter had a black eye and a few bruises.

"Code."

Patrick looked around the room to see if Peter is around.

"Bullet."

"What do you want Parker? I'm busy."

"Yeah, um, listen, boss, my brother left his son with me and-"

"How old is he?"

Patrick was a little confused.

"H-He is six years old."

"Listen Parker, I'm going to start training my younger daughter. You can bring me that kid so he could train with her."

"But why?"

Sportsmaster sigh annoyed.

"When he's going to be eighteen, he will be working for me with my daughter."

"AAA ok. Where and when I need to drop him."

"Take him to my base, and do it now. You've got fifteen minutes."

Patrick went to the living room where Peter was sleeping on the floor. He kicked him to wake him up.

"Get up! We're going out."

Peter was trying to stand up, but the pain in his ribs didn't help.

"Where and-"

"If you ask me 'why' I'm going to kick you again and don't say anything.

Peter nodded.

 _ **After sixteen minutes**_

Patrick and Peter arrived in Sportsmasters base.

"You're late."

"I'm so sorry boss but-"

Sportsmaster punched him.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Yes, boss."

Sportsmaster then looked at Peter.

"Artemis! Get down here and meet your new buddy!"

After a while a little blonde girl with teddy bear. She walked up to them and hid behind her father's leg.

"You two got two minutes to know each other better. I and Parker need to talk about some things." Sportsmaster said and with Patrick left the room.

Peter was looking on the ground, he was very shy. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Hey..." A little girl said.

Peter looked at her.

"Hey."

"What happened to your eye?"

Peter looked at the ground again.

"Nothing..."

Artemis walked up to him.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Peter."

"Hi Peter, I'm Artemis and that's Tobby." She said hugging her teddy.

Peter looked at her again and smiled.

"His cool."

"Do you want to hug him?"

"Why?"

Artemis gave him a smile.

"I can see that you are scared and when I'm scared, I always hugging him. It makes me feel better."

Artemis gave Peter her teddy.

"Thanks."

Peter hugged Tobby, Artemis was right it made him feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3  
_** ** _You remember how it happened_**

* * *

Peter had been living with his uncle Patrick for three years now. Everyday Patrick was beating Peter but it was just a black eye or few bruises.  
Peter was stronger, faster and smarter than other boys in his age. He hasn't got any friends except one. Sportsmaster's daughter, Artemis.  
They were always helping each other. They trust each other. After training Peter and Artemis were playing games and talking.

Today they had test. They are going to rob some scientist. Jade, Artemis' older sister is going with them. Peter was a little scared. He  
doesn't want to rob anyone but if he fails Sportsmaster will hurt Artemis. It was always like that if Artemis fail Patrick will hurt Peter.  
He just can't let that-

"Move your ass you little shit! We need to go." Patrick shouted from the other room.

Peter went to the living room without a word. He hated his uncle. Only two things were keeping him in Patrick's apartment: Artemis and letter  
from his father. When Peter turns 16 Patrick should give him this letter. Peter and Artemis planned that when Peter gets letter, they are going  
to run away from Gotham City, for good.

 _ **After one hour**_

Peter, Artemis and Jade were on one of the rooftops. They were spying the scientist who was going to his lab. They needed to know in which building is the lab.

"Come on move faster, we don't have time to watching what you are going to do all night." Jade said with anger.

"Jade calm down." Artemis said calmly.

Jade didn't say anything she focusing on her target. The old man finally walked inside one of the buildings.

"Ok. The lab is in that place. We need to come inside quiet."

"But what we are gonna take from his lab?" Artemis asked.

Jade then gave Artemis a photography of a spider.

"Really? A stupid spider?" Peter said.

"It isn't a normal spider, it's super spider. Well one o the super spiders, but Sportsmaster wants this one." Jade said, coming down from the rooftop.

Artemis and Peter just looked at each other and went after Jade.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

Jade was trying to open a door to the lab with a super spiders while Artemis and Peter were looking around to see if someone is walking to the lab.

"OK it's done."

They went to the lab and saw that it's gonna be hard to find THAT super spider. There were thousands of super spiders.

"Great, just great." Jade said.

Three of them were looking for blue and red super spider. They searched whole room. Only Peter found one broken glass box.

"You two wait here, I need to call Sportsmaster."

Jade went to a corner.

"Do you think that this spider ascaped?" Artemis asked.

"Probably. I found broken glass box so-AUCH!"

Peter felt a pain in his arm. When he and Artemis looked at it they saw blue and red spider who bit Peter.

"Jade we found spider and he bit Peter."

Jade went to them and saw that spider died and Peter's arm had big hematoma.

"MY go- are you ok?"

"I'm ok just...feel...a little...sl..."

"PETER!"

 ** _Six years later_**

"And then me and Jade were panic."

"But you were in panic like' _Where we hide the body'_ or ' _I just lost my best friend'_?"

Artemis was silent for a moment. She and Peter were having a picnic on the rooftop with the most beautiful view in the whole Gotham City. It was night so the moon was  
Illuminating the night.

"The first one."

Peter looked at her.

"Really? So why you were the only person who was by my side 24h when I was in the hospital?"

"Guilt, I guess."

"Did Tobby number two felt guilty too?"

Artemis smiled. Tobby number two was a gift from Peter for her tenth birthday. The real Tobby was destroy by Sportsmaster.

"Maybe."

Peter smirked.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"You really forgot your own birthday again."

"Huh?"

Peter then gave her little box and a rose made of webs.

"Happy birthday Arty."

Artemis opened a box and saw a chain with half the heart with the word _'best'._

"Peter this is beautiful."

"No it's not." Peter said.

Artemis looked at him little surprised. Peter then took his home hey with other half the heart with word _'friends'_ and linked two halves together.

"Now it's beautiful."

Artemis could feel her tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks web head."

She hugged him.

"For everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4  
_** ** _Something she doesn't know_**

* * *

Artemis was waiting for this day for years. She was so happy that that day finally came. Today her mother is coming back home. It was summer, her father  
was out of town for one day and Peter is going to visit her at 1 p.m. Artemis' mother was in the wheelchair so Peter offered his help to get her to the apartment.  
He has super strength so this is going to be easy for him.

Artemis was brushing her hair, she stopped when she saw chain from Peter. He was always there for her, and she was always there for him. It didn't change  
even when Peter found out that he got super powers. When they were sparing Peter didn't use his powers, he was always answering her calls even when he  
was busy. They were best friends for nine years. Artemis was starting to think that **_maybe_** someday they're gonna be more than friends.

"Hello there Arty. Can you open the window?" Peter said.

Artemis opened the window and Peter jumped inside. He was wearing his Black Spider suit.

"It's sunny and very warm day and you are wearing the black costume." Artemis said smiling.

"Don't worry next time I'm going to swing around the city naked." He said, taking his mask off but of course, he forgot something.

"That bastard beat you again." Artemis said. She walked up to Peter who had a black eye.

"Let's say that after our picnic I came home late." He said looking away so he couldn't see her gray eyes.

"Peter I know that he is your only family but you could-"

"I could do what beat him to death?"

Artemis looked at the wall by her right side. Peter could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Arty but I just can't, even after everything he has done to me...I just...I'm scared that if I punch him I could lose control and.. kill him."

"It's ok, I understand."

Peter hugged her.

"Hey don't be sad. I didn't mean to upset you."

Artemis closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"I know."

They were like that for a moment.

"Go change your clothes cause you smell like-"

"You." He said laughing.

Artemis punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk."

Artemis had some Peter's clothes, he had some of her in his room too. Just in situations like this.  
Peter took off his upper part of his suit. Artemis couldn't stop herself from looking at shirtless Peter. She couldn't believe that he changed  
from a thin boy with glasses to tall and handsome teenager with eight pack, strong chest and arms. She didn't notice that Peter was  
looking at her with a smile.

"Hey Arty, are you there?" Peter asked.

Artemis finally heard Peter. She blushed and walked out of the room.

"That was weird."

 _ **Seven hours later**_

Peter and Artemis were waiting for Artemis' mother at the bus stop.

"I'm starting to get nervous."

Peter laughed.

"Really?"

Artemis punched him in the shoulder.

"Auch. Do you know how much it-AUCH! Ok, that really hurt."

"Ow really, I'm so not sorry."

"Ow really, You're so not funny."

"Artemis? Peter?"

Two teenagers looked down and saw a woman in the wheelchair.

"Mom." Artemis hugged her mom.

"God, I've missed you so much." Paula said.

"I've missed you too."

Paula then looked at Peter.

"Peter? It's really you."

"Hey, Mrs. Crock."

 _ **Fifteen minutes later**_

Peter, Artemis and Paula were eating. They were talking too.

"So, how long are you two together?" Paula asked making two teenagers blush.

"Mom, we are NOT a couple." Artemis said.

"Really?''

Artemis nodded.

"Ok kids go I'll wash plates."

 _ **One hour later.**_

Artemis' mother kicked the monster out. But before that, he said bad things about his daughter.  
Artemis changed into her uniform and went out. Peter came back _'home'_. Patrick was sleeping so Peter could eat something without _'don't you dare eat that. I bought that  
so it's not yours.'_.

When Peter went to his room, His cell phone rang. It was Artemis.

"Hey."

"You don't believe what just happened."

"What happened?"

Artemis told Peter whole story. She was happy but Peter wasn't.

"And let me guess, you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

Artemis was silent for a while cause she was shocked.

"Peter, I still want us to be the best friends but..."

"But?"

"We won't see each other that often like before."

"But I will see you soon, right?"

"I don't know."

"Ok umm, listen I need to go to sleep so..."

"Right, goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Artemis."

"Hey, Peter..."

"What?"

"I love you."

It was Peter turn to be shocked.

"BUT NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Ow ok, god you scared me."

"Idiot."

"You too."

He hung up.

"I love you but I'm scared to tell you that." He whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Patrick shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5  
**_ ** _Boyfriend_**

* * *

It was seven months since Artemis joined the team and seven months without a word from her. Peter was sad. Patrick was treating him even worse.  
Peter was in his room. He was looking on photos of him and Artemis when they were kids. He couldn't believe that they were like strangers now.

"I need to clear my head." Peter thought.

He changed into his Black Spider suit and went out. It was Halloween night so nobody could see him swing around the city. Sometimes he was thinking  
if he could be a hero, like Artemis. He could see her more often, he could help people. But Patrick was his only family, even after what he has  
done he was still Peter's uncle and he's got a letter from Richard.

"Just two months and-SPIDER SENSE!"

Peter land on the rooftop and looked around but he didn't saw anything. Then he heard screams. He followed the sound and he saw Artemis and some girl  
knocked out and some creep who was standing in front of them. Peter jumped and kicked that guy, sending him on the other rooftop. After that, he rushed  
to Artemis and probably her friend.

"Hey A- you, wake up."

Peter was trying to wake her up but nothing worked. He looked at the rooftop where that creep landed. He was gone.

"Shit. Where the hell-"

Peter's spider sense tingle just in time.

"Tell Harm, who are you."

"NO! You tell me why you attacked these girls!"

Harm gave him evil smile.

"They know where Harm lives, so they need to die. Just. Like. You."

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

Artemis and Zatanna woke up.

"Uh, my head, what the hell happened?" Artemis asked, looking at the ground.

"Let's ask Harm and Black Spider."

"Black Spider?!"

"They are..fighting on that rooftop." Zatanna said.

Artemis was shocked.

"Do you think we should help him or try to attack him and Harm?"

"We need to help him!"

"Okey, okey you don't need to scream at me."

Artemis and Zatanna looked at Harm's place.

"Maybe we find something that could hurt him."

Artemis nodded and then they rushed to Harm's home.

 _ **With Black Spider**_

Peter was losing. Harm was too strong.

"Harm will kill you, and your fri-AH"

When Peter looked up he saw a little girl who took Harm's power.

"What have you done to Harm?!"

"What's wrong Harm, did something happened?" Zatanna said.

"I don't need powers."

Artemis kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Thank you Greta, we won't forget you."

"Secret."

Greta then disappeared.

Artemis looked around and saw Peter who was lying on the ground. She could see that he had some bad injuries.

"Zatanna go home, I'll take him to the police station."

Zatanna nodded and went to Zeta tubes. Artemis took Peter to her home. She helped him to lie down on her bed.

"What the hell you were doing there?" She asked.

"It's nice to see you to-AUCH!"

"Don't move, I need to _fix_ you."

There were awkward silence between them. Artemis was first one to break it.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"It's ok. I understand." Peter said smiling.

Artemis smiled back.

"So, how are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm...happy."

"And why are you happy?''

Artemis looked at the wall.

"Well I meet cool people, they are like my family and..."

"And?

"Well..I..have a boyfriend."

Peter was shocked. When Artemis looked at him, straight in the eyes she could see the sadness in them.

"Well then..I'm happy for you." Peter said standing up.

"Peter..."

"Listen I um, I need to go home... do something." He said, his voice was cracking.

"Peter wait!" Artemis was trying to stop him but he jumped through the window.

When she looked down, she saw half the heart with word _'friends'._

 _"Peter..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6  
_** ** _Two advices_**

* * *

Peter was lying on his bed, thinking about Artemis. It's been a month since they spoke since she told him about that she has a boyfriend. He just couldn't believe that.  
Peter had a crush on her for several years and now he has to watch her with her superhero boyfriend. He didn't want to see them together but no, TV was full of news  
about JL's teenage team called _Young Justice._

"Hey shithead, I'm going out. Lock the door behind me." Patrick said.

Peter got up from the bed and went to close the door.

"When I turn 18 I promise that I wil-"

Peter stopped talking to himself when he saw a letter with his father's signature. Probably Patrick was looking for something and he forgot to hide Richard's letter.  
Peter didn't waste time, he opened a letter and read it.

 _Dear Peter_

 _You are probably 17 years old now, I asked Patrick to give you that letter on your birthday. If he  
gave that to you sooner then do me a favor and punch him. And about that I left you with Patrick._

 _You don't know how sorry I am for leaving you with that idiot, but after Ben's death I couldn't left you with people  
who didn't knew you or who didn't knew me and your mother. Patrick was our only choice._

 **(Really?!)**

 _I want you to know that me and Mary were love you the most in the whole world. You were our little Pete.  
I know that Patrick didn't listened to me and he didn't told you this two advices:_

 _Remember that if you got something to help people like amazing skills or in your case  
amazing intelligence, as your uncle Ben always said that with great power comes great responsibility._

 _And second, find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin and if you find it  
don't let it get away._

 _We love you son.  
_

 _Your parents._

Peter felt tears streaming down his face. One he didn't used his powers to help people but to rob them. Two he found his spitfire but he let it get away.

"I still can fix it." Peter whispered.

He rushed to his room and ripped his Black Spider suit. After that Peter made his new superhero suit. New costume was black. Mask had two big blood red oval shaped eyes with sharp edges. On the front and back was red spider symbol but it was different then on his Black Spider suit. New suit got blood red bracers on arms and leg guards and has red lines coming out of the bracers to palms connecting to a small red circle on palm with a smaller black circle in the center of the small red circle.  
 **(** **Great Saiyaman54 there you go :) )**

"Ok I have new costume but I need new name as well."

Peter looked around his room and saw Batman and Superman posters.

"How about _Spiderman?_ "

Peter turned to see Artemis in her uniform.

"You didn't locked the door." Artemis said.

"What are you doing here." Peter said.

Artemis took her mask off and walked up to Peter.

"I came here cause I was worried about my best friend."

 **"Great, she needed to remind me that I'm in the friendzone."** Peter thought.

"So you're gonna say something or what."

Peter sighed.

"Look Artemis, I'm sorry about my reaction back then but I was just..."

"You were just...?"

Peter looked at the ground. Artemis took his hand.

"Peter, I'm sorry about that I didn't contact you for so many months. And thank you."

He looked at her eyes.

"For what?"

"For saving me and Zatanna."

"You're welcome."

Artemis looked at Peter's new suit.

"So, I was standing there for a while and I want to ask you if you want to join the team?"

"You think that they trust me?"

"They will, don't worry."

"Wait but Patrick will kick me out."

"You can move in to Mount Justice. Come on, I'll help you with packing."

 _ **One hour later**_

Artemis and Peter were in Mount Justice. The whole team was there to meet their new teammate.

"Hey guys, that's Peter."

"Welcome to the team Peter, my name is Kaldur."

"I'm Megan and that's Conner."

"I'm Robin."

"I'm Zatanna."

"I'm Raquel."

"Um, hey."

Peter looked around and saw a boy with a red hair who wasn't happy as his teammates.

"And you are..."

"Not your business."

"Wally!" Everyone screamed at him.

"What?! All of you really trust criminal?!"

"I am NOT a criminal." Peter said angry.

Wally just glared at Peter.

"I've got a feeling that we won't be friends."


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7  
Jealousy and hope_**

* * *

Artemis and Raquel were leading Peter to his room. Raquel and Peter were talking the whole time which was making Artemis feel weird. She wanted to get  
Raquel as far from Peter as possible. Now they were in front of the door to Peter's room.

"Ok, that's your room." Raquel said smiling. Artemis glared at her.

"Thanks for showing me around."

"Your welcome."

Peter went to his room and girls were going to the kitchen.

"He's cute." Raquel said.

Artemis' hands turned to fists.

"How long are you guys know each other?"

"Eleven years." Artemis said with anger.

Raquel looked at her and saw her fists and her gray eyes full of anger and... jealousy.

"Wait, you're jealous!"

Artemis stopped walking and blushed.

"I am NOT jealous."

Raquel started to laughing.

"Artemis is jealous!" Raquel shouted.

Kid Flash heard that and rushed to his girlfriend.

"Are you jealous Arty?'' Wally asked with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous!"

"I know that girls are still after me even when I'm with you but it's normal." Wally said.

Artemis went to her room. She was so mad at Raquel but she was right, Artemis was jealous.

 **"What's wrong with me?"**

 **"You're asking yourself that ' Cause You're dating jerk or you let your true love get away?"**

 **"MEGAN!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"What are you doing in my head and what true love?!"**

 **"I saw your memories and I can't believe that you chose Wally over Peter."**

 **"Megan. GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD."**

 **"..."**

 **"I hate when she does that...and...I hate when she's right!"**

 **"I knew it!"**

 **"MEGAN!"**

 _ **In the kitchen**_

Zatanna and Raquel were watching Megan who was laughing like crazy.

"Megan, is everything ok?" Zatanna asked.

"I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!"

"WHAT DID YOU KNEW?!" Zatanna and Raquel screamed.

"That Artemis-"

"What about Artemis?" Robin asked.

Megan knew that Robin would tell Wally that Artemis liked someone else.

"She, um she is...um..happy."

Robin thought that Megan was lying so he decided to tell Wally so he could visit Artemis and talk to her.

 _ **Artemis's room**_

Artemis was lying on her bed. She was trying to get some sleep but she couldn't. All she could do is thinking about her and Peter, always when he was around  
she was happy and she was feeling safe. Only he could make her laugh when she was broken. He was like her...medicine for everything. Artemis heard knocking.

"Come in."

"Hey Arty, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure Peter."

Peter sat next to Artemis on her bed.

"Listen I-I want to tell you how I feel about you and if you don't feel the same way 'cause...well..you have a boyfriend."

Artemis looked at Peter with a hope that maybe he was about to tell her something that could turn her life upside down but in a good way. Peter took her by a hand.

"Artemis, ofI-"

Peter was cut off by knocking.

"Bebe, is everything ok?" Wally said walking to the room.

He saw Peter and Artemis.

"What the hell are you two were doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8  
** **A place full of magic**_

* * *

 _"What the hell are you two doing here?"_

Peter wants to tell Artemis how he feels but not in a place like this with her boyfriend around. Then an idea came to his mind.

"I just wanted to ask Artemis if she wants to go on the patrol with me."

Kid Flash glared at him.

"Ow, really?"

"What? I only know her, plus she is my best friend." Peter said calmly.

Artemis stood up and walked up to Wally. She took him by the hand.

"We're only best friends Wally."

Wally's eyes were full of hope that was true, cause when he started dating Artemis all of the boys in his school were jealous and it was making him proud of himself.  
He doesn't even know if he has real feelings for her.

"Do what you want." Kid Flash said walking away.

Artemis then turned to Peter.

"You really wanted to ask me if I can go on patrol with you."

"Well, after eleven years in Gotham I visited New York and I found a really nice place. I thought you would like to see it."

Artemis looked at him curiously.

"You still didn't answer my question." Artemis said with a smirk.

Peter stood up.

"I'll tell you later. Now, do you have a loudspeaker?"

"Yeah it's over there but, why do you need loudspeaker on patrol?" She asked with laughter.

Peter just smiled at her. Artemis' smirk turned into a smile too. She loved his smile.

"You'll see. Now get dressed and meet me near zeta tubes." Peter said and went to his room.

 _ **After fifteen minutes**_

Artemis was waiting for Peter near zeta tubes. She was getting mad. Finally, Peter or Spiderman swung to her with a picnic basket.

"We are going on patrol or we are going to have a picnic?" Artemis asked.

Spiderman looked at picnic basket.

"If you don't want to go."

"I want, you idiot."

"Do you have a loudspeaker?"

"Yeah but, why do you need loudspeaker?"

"You'll see."

They teleported to New York. Spiderman swung with Artemis to GE Building's rooftop. It was night time so the view was just amazing.

"Wow, it's...it's.. I don't even know how to describe it." Artemis said.

"I knew you would like it."

Artemis turned to see Peter who already prepared a picnic.

"Come on, sit here."

Artemis sat on the blanket.

"Can you give me that loudspeaker."

"Sure."

"Now, relax and listen to this still looking at the city."

 ** _Ooh... New York  
Ooh...New York_**

 ** _Grew up in a town that is famous as a place of movie scenes Noise is always loud  
there are sirens all around __and the streets are mean If I can make it here, I can make it  
anywhere, that's what they say Seeing my face in lights or my name on marquees found down on Broadway_**

 ** _Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocket full of dreams Baby, I'm from New York Concrete jungle where  
dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand  
new Big lights will inspire you Hear it from New York, New York, New York!_**

Now Artemis knew why Peter wanted to take that loudspeaker. Looking at New York at night meanwhile listening to this song it was amazing.

 _ **On the avenue, there ain't** **never a curfew, ladies work so hard Such**  
 **a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God Hail**  
 **a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge Some will sleep**  
 **tonight with a hunger far more than an empty fridge**_

 ** _I'm gonna make it by any means, I got a pocket full of dreams Baby, I'm from New York Concrete  
jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do Now you're in New York These streets will make you  
feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Hear it from New York, New York, New York!_**

Peter took his mask off and embraced Artemis with one arm. He was a little scared that she might shake his arm off but she didn't. Artemis took her mask off too  
and lied her head on Peter's shoulder.

 ** _One hand in the air for the big city, Street lights, big dreams  
all looking pretty No place in the world that can compare  
Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _In New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you Hear it from New York_**

They looked at each other at the same time but, only Artemis looked away with a blush on her face. Peter placed his hand on her left cheek so she would look at him again and she did.

 _ **Ooh New York  
**_ _ **Ooh New York...**_

Peter didn't want to hide his feelings anymore. He wants to be there for her, always but not as a friend. As her soulmate, her boyfriend. He was looking straight at  
her gray eyes. They started to get closer to each other. Peter thought that with their luck, someone will crush this moment but, to his surprise, they kissed.  
They finally kissed. After several years of waiting they finally kissed.

* * *

 **Song:** **Alicia Keys - New York**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9  
**_ _ **Attack**_

* * *

Wally was with Artemis and two of his friends, John and Nick in the bar. Wally could see that Artemis was looking at the window for the whole time. She didn't say anything  
and that wasn't just in the bar. Artemis didn't talk to him for over a week. When he wanted to take her on the date, but she was always busy. Wally starts to think that  
she is cheating on him that criminal who joined their team a week ago. Wally hates that guy. Also, he hates that everyone is ok with having that criminal in the team.  
Even Superboy liked him. Wally wished that Roy could join and kick that bug out, but of course, Roy was trying to find the real Roy.

"You guys know that if don't want us here just say so." Nick said angrily.

That woke up Wally but Artemis was still looking through the window.

"Sorry guys, what were you saying?" Wally said.

John looked at Artemis.

"We asked you guys is everything ok with your relationship 'cause you two didn't even make an eye contact for an hour."

"And Artemis is here but only her body, her mind isn't here." John said looking at his friend's girlfriend.

Wally put his hand on Artemis' shoulder and shake it to get her attention. Artemis woke up from her trans.

"W-what? What's wrong?"

Nick and John laughed.

"Are you ok Artemis? What is so interesting on the outside?" Nick said still laughing.

"Bet it's more interesting than Wally." John said with a big grin on his face.

Wally glared at John. After that, he looked at Artemis who had a smirk on her face. It pissed him off.

"You really think that what he said was funny?!" Wally asked. Artemis could see and hear that he was angry.

"Chill, it was just a joke." Artemis said.

In that moment Artemis got a message from Kaldur. The team is going on the mission and she and Wally got ten minutes to get to Mount Justice.

 ** _Meanwhile at Mount Justice_**

Spiderman and Superboy were walking to mission room. Conner likes Peter when Wally treated him like a total trash Conner and the rest of the team always got  
Peter's back. Even Robin was against his best friend. Today is Peter's first mission with the team. He was happy about that but someone wasn't.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Kid Flash yelled.

Spiderman and Superboy speeded up to see what is Wally's problem.

"Spiderman is going with us on the mission." Kaldur said calmly.

"DO Y-YOU REALLY TRUST THAT CRIMINAL?!"

"Yes I do and if you got problem with that then I should-"

Peter put his hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"It's ok Kaldur, don't let him annoy you too."

Kaldur looked at Peter and sighed.

"You know that you're only going to disturb us there." Kid Flash said angrily.

Spiderman walked up to him.

"I'm gonna say that just once. I don't care what you say or do, I'm here to stay." Peter said coldly.

Wally was so pissed off that he used his super speed and started to punch Spiderman. He was so fast that Peter couldn't stop him. Finally, Conner and Kaldur got Wally off Peter.

"What are you doing, you could kill him!" Conner screamed.

In that moment Batman, Green Arrow, Megan and Artemis came into the room. They were paralyzed when they saw what Kid Flash did to Spiderman. Peter was lying,  
unconscious with blood all over his face and head. Artemis rushed to Peter and with Megan they took him to med bay. Batman went to the place where Spiderman lied.

"What the hell happened here?"

Kaldur and Superboy glared at Wally.

"I did it, I beat him up and I'm **NOT** sorry."

Batman glared at Kid Flash.

"Call Flash to pick him up."

"I've got a mission."

"No you don't, you off the team." Batman said walking away.

 _ **Medbay**_

When Megan and Artemis came with Peter to med bay Black Canary helped them and took Peter with her. Megan and Artemis were outside the room where Canary took Peter.

"God it's all my fault." Artemis said with tears in her eyes.

Megan hugged her.

"What do you mean? Kid Flash did this to him not you."

"Yeah but that jerk probably found out that me and Peter..."

"You and Peter what?"

"We kissed, it was a week ago. We were also spending much more time together."

"So you and Peter are dating. That's great but, why you didn't broke up with Wally?"

"Red Arrow, he found out that I and Peter are together and he said that if I break up with Wally he will tell my father about Peter."

"Let me guess, your father would kill Peter. Am I right?"

Artemis nodded still crying.

"So, what will you do at that point?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10  
**_ ** _I'm always gonna be by your side_**

* * *

Peter was waking up in the med bay. He's head was aching like crazy. When he opened his eyes he saw Artemis who was sleeping on a chair. He was surprised 'cause she  
had cast on her right arm. Peter tried to reach his hand to her and wake her up but he was too far away. He couldn't speak too, the ache in his jaw was too big.  
Peter decided to wait. He was thinking how that redhead idiot beat him like that, it was like someone just turned his powers off. It was really weird.

Ten minutes later Green Arrow came to the room. Peter's eyes were closed so GA though he was still sleeping. He took one chair and placed it next to Artemis' chair.  
GA took his mask off and looked at Peter. Before that whole beat up, he and Artemis were talking. She told him about her and Peter's past, how Peter got his  
powers and how close they were. Artemis was like his daughter and Peter was ok in his book. Hell after hearing that Peter saved Artemis' life risking his own life,  
Ollie wanted to help him and Artemis so they could be safe, together.

Ollie put a hand on Artemis' shoulder and woke her up. She on the mission with the team, she saved Miss M what costed her broken arm. Ollie wanted to take her  
to her home but she wanted to stay with Peter. Ollie didn't want to argue with her, she was too stubborn. He decieded to stay with her, he already lost Roy.  
He didn't want to lose Artemis too.

"Hmmm...What time is now?" Artemis asked her mentor.

"Well it's midnight." Ollie said.

Artemis looked at Ollie and smiled. He was like her father. He always was helpping her, just like Peter. Artemis sighed and looked at Peter.

"Why he didn't protect himself?" Artemis asked still looking at Peter.

Ollie put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know but he probably wake up and tell us."

Artemis glared at her mentor with wide open eyes, Ollie then procesed what he said.

"I-I mean, when he wake up and PROBABLY tell us what happened." Ollie said with nervous smile.

Artemis didn't say anything, she just stared at Peter.

"Can you give us a minute?" Artemis asked.

Ollie nodded and left the room.

Artemis moved her chair closer to Peter's bed. She grabbed him by a hand and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry webhead, I should be there with you and knocked some sense into that jerk. Please, wake up."

"I woke up fifteen minutes ago..."

 _ **Meanwhile with Green Arrow**_

"Wait, wait. Can you explain that again." Green Arrow said to Flash who sighed.

"Me and Wally got superspeed."

"Ok.

"Our superspeed is from something called speed force." Flash said very slow.

"Ok."

"My research showed that speed force blocked Spiderman's powers."

"But how?"

"I don't know that yet."

"But you probably know about your nephew. What did his parents said about that."

"His parents said that he can't be Kid Flash anymore if he can't controle himself. He was trying to argue with me and them."

"Barry..."

Flash looked at the wall to avoid Green Arrow's glare.

"I made decision that he can't be Kid Flash."

Green Arrow placed his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"You made good decision Barry. Now If you want you can talk to Artemis."

Flash nodded.

 _ **Peter's room**_

"How long I was out?" Peter asked, squeezing Artemis' hand.

"Sixteen hours."

Peter looked at her broken arm.

"What happened to you? Did that idiot hurt you."

"No, I was on mission and-"

"And I was so stupid to stay here and keep an eye on you."

"Hey I was worried. When I saw you, lying on the floor with blood all over your face..." Artemis said with tears in her eyes.

Peter sat up and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hey don't cry. I'm ok now."

Artemis looked him in the eyes. Her favourite color was green but, when she was looking at Peter's eyes...blue was better.

"Hmm." Flash cleared his throut.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but I wanted to talk with Spiderman, alone."

Artemis sent a death glare to Flash but Peter squeez her hand.

"It's ok Artemis."

Artemis stood up and left the room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you got a contact with speed force before?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11  
**_ _ **Speed Force**_

* * *

 _"Did you got a contact with speed force before?"_ Flash asked sitting on the chair next to Peter's bed.

"Speed Force? What is that?"

Flash sighed.

"Kid Flash and I scoop our powers from Speed Force."

"So, what about it anyway?" Peter asked a little angry after hearing a word 'Kid Flash'.

"When Kid attacked you, he used his super speed but you have very good reflexes and you could protect yourself."

"I tried but it didn't work. I felt like my powers just... flew away from me." Peter said looking at his hands.

"We need to make some tests and see if the Speed Force is the reason your powers ' _flew away'._ "

Peter glared at Flash.

"What's it gonna be, huh? You're going to beat me like that impulsive idiot."

Flash looked down.

"No, I won't. I'm going to run circles and see what happens. And sorry for what my nephew did to you."

"You shouldn't say sorry but he should."

Flash stood up.

"And he will don't worry." He said and goes out of the room leaving Peter alone.

 **"Great, just freaking great."** Peter thought.

 _ **One week later**_

Peter was feeling good enough to take a part in Flash's tests. Peter stood in the middle of the room. The test was simple: Flash is going to run in circles around Peter who need to raise weights of ten tons, jump on the ceiling and stay there for a minute, get down and dodge Artemis' arrow. All in two minutes. Flash placed cameras around the room to see what happens.

"Ready?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Peter said.

She nodded and goes to hide.

"Ok, I'm starting to run in 3..."

"2..."

 **"I hope he is not right about that Speed Force thing."**

"1..."

"0!"

Flash started to run circles around Peter. Peter was trying to lift the weights but he... he couldn't.

 **"Come on!"**

Peter was trying his best to lift the weights, he stopped when he felt a pain in his back and both arms.

"Ok! I give up! I can't lift it!" Peter screamed making Flash stop.

"Try now." Flash said.

Peter without problem lifted weights, jumped and stayed on the ceiling for a minute and dodged Artemis' arrow.

"How?" He asked.

"When I was running I felt stronger, it seems that the Speed Force is scooping your powers. That's why Wally had so much strength and why he was faster than usual."

"Awsome, so what now?" Peter asked helping Artemis to get down from her hiding place.

Flash was quiet for a moment.

"I'll try to make a suit from a material that will 'protect' you from Speed Force. But it will take me awhile." He said walking away.

Peter and Artemis were alone in the room.

"Sooo..." Peter starts.

"How about you and me go to our favorite place, huh? I can take my laptop so we can watch a movie." He said placing his hands on her hips.

Artemis smiled and put her hands on his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You just discovered that my ex can even kill you."

Peter kissed her slowly.

"Don't worry I promise that no jerk will get in our way tonight."

"Don't make promises you can't keep bug boy."

"Yeah but, those are the best kind." Peter whispered in her ear.

 _ **GE Building's rooftop**_

Spiderman and Artemis were watching a horror movie together. Artemis wasn't a person who is scared of blood or some maniac with a knife but jump scares were scaring a  
living crap out of her. She was sitting on Peter's lap after she jumped on him cause of ugly face on the screen that appeared from nowhere.

"Is brave Artemis Crock scared?" Peter asked teasing her.

"NO! I am no-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Artemis' favorite face showed on the screen.

Peter was trying not to laugh but it was stronger than him.

"Stop laughing! That isn't funny Peter!" Artemis ordered punching Peter on the chest.

"Ok. AUCH STOP! I'm haha I'm not her." Peter said.

Artemis looked at laptop's screen to see that movie ended.

"Oh my God. We are never, ever watching that movie again." Artemis said lying her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Why? I had a great time watching i-AUCH! Ok, that's it!"

Peter webbed Artemis' arms.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Believe me, baby, it is fair." Peter said lying his forehead on her's.

"I love you, you asshole." Artemis said.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12  
** **Monster**_

* * *

After a movie night with Peter Artemis came back to Gotham City. When she was in front the door to her apartment she didn't hear that TV was on. Her mother always is watching her favorite show at night. Artemis thought that maybe her mother went to sleep or TV broke. She took her key from her pocket and opened the door. She called her mother but there was no answer. The young archer tried to turn on the lights but the power was probably off. Artemis sighed and came into her home. She stood on a broken glass. She turned on a flashlight in her phone and saw blood on the floor.

"Mom?!"

With each step, she could see more damage and more blood. When she made it to the living room she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole house was covered in blood. Artemis stopped walking when she sees arm behind the couch. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't catch her breath. She walks up to couch and see her darkest nightmare.

"No..."

 _ **Next day  
Mt. Justice**_

Peter was watching some crapy movie with Connor and Zatanna while Megan went to the kitchen to make them some food. Red Tornado told them that they've got a day off. The team still needed to come and have a group talk with Black Canary about what happened between Kid Flash and Spiderman.

"Can I switch the channel guys? This movie is... _ugh_." Zatanna said taking the remote control.

"Sure." Conner said petting Wolf.

When Zatanna switched the channel to news Peter's eyes winded.

 ** _"Yesterday Gotham City Police had a call about two murders. The victims are a woman on the wheelchair in her middle forty's and woman in her early twenty's, probably mother and daughter. Commissioner James Gordon said that the police is still looking for the killer."_**

"My God..."

Peter grabbed his phone and was trying to call Artemis but she didn't reply.

"DAMMIT!"

"Team report to the mission room."

After five minutes all team members were in a mission room, all except Artemis. In the room beside team were Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"First of all, we need to know do any of you heard from Artemis today." Batman asked.

"No, but I tried to call her."

"And?"

"She didn't reply."

Batman was silent for a moment.

"As you might hear this morning Artemis' mother and sister were killed yesterday night. She was last seen when she waited for the police. After telling the officer what happened when she came back home, she disappeared. Your mission is to find her and bring her here."

"Do you know who is the killer?" Robin asked with venom in his voice.

"We have a suspect."

"WHO!" The whole team yelled.

Green Arrow sighed.

"Sportsmaster..."

 _ **Somewhere with Artemis**_

She didn't know why she was going to that place. Maybe cause she needs to think about something else. She remembers what her mother told her about that place. The best martial arts, when you come there and they let you stay there you will go out of there as a pure weapon, assassin. Some people(Who knows about that place) thinks that Batman had trained there.

If it's true and she can go out of there begin even more skilled than the dark knight, which is maybe impossible but right now she doesn't care. She's got thousands of kilometers of traveling and nothing can stop her.

* * *

 **Hey, guys!**

 **Sorry for a short chapter but the next chapters will be longer. There is going to be a little time skip also. I was thinking about what to write and I've got an idea that you might like. It's a little like Red Hood but Artemis' Family was killed and she wants to train to be better than the big bad bat. Can she do that?**

 **See for yourself in the next chapters :)**

 **Let me know if you like the way this story is going.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13  
**_ _ **One year later**_

* * *

The Team and Justice League were looking for Artemis for a year now. Artemis was like a ghost and so was Sportsmaster. Everyone didn't know who to look for first. Some were looking for Sportsmaster and others for Artemis. Peter expected that Artemis will show up at her mother's and sister's funeral, but she didn't even called or picked up the phone. He wasn't mad at her, he was scared for her safety. She was gone for so long, Peter was thinking of the worst things, that she's captured and tortured or she's dead. He was trying to think where the hell did she go and why she didn't call and tell that she is alright. Today is Artemis' seventeen birthday. Peter was in his room at the cave, he was holding an old teddy bear.

 _"I can see that you are scared and when I'm scared, I'm always hugging him. It makes me feel better."_

Every time when Peter was looking at this teddy these words were in his head like an echo. He was starting to have flashbacks when he and Artemis were just kids. When Patrick was taking Peter to Sportsmaster's base, he was always welcomed by Artemis and her mom. She was an assassin but she was a great mother. Paula was always protecting her kids from their father when he was mad about something. She always had a him to play with him and Artemis after a training. Jade wasn't so bad, she was carrying about her younger sister at least before she ran away.

"I can't believe that Mrs. Crock is gone, she was a good person after all. God, I miss her stories about... my God..."

Peter stood up and changed into his Spiderman suit. After that, he took all the things he would need for a long mission to a bag. He left a note on his bed and ran out of his room making sure that nobody saw him.

 ** _Nanda Parbat_**

Snow, cold and more snow. Claiming only by yourself with bare hands and with a time limit, the most enjoyable thing in the world. Especially when you're just inches away from the top. For Artemis, it was a normal morning. She got used to it now, she knew the mountains. The first time she was claiming to show that she is worthy to train here, she fell but impressed Nysa Al Ghul by claiming back even faster with twisted wrist and ankle. From that moment she was trained by the best people there. Because of her determination and fast learning, she's better at martial arts than Black Canary but she still wants to be better.

After making it to the top of the mountain Artemis takes a break. She changed for that past year. She was a little taller and she was wearing her hair down, covering her left eye where was a small scar. A gift from Nysa. Artemis was smarter too, she didn't go to school but she was learning before and after training sessions. She was reading a lot of books about criminology tho. She wants to stay here two years more, so she could be sure that she will catch her father.

"Give me some more time and even Superman and Batman won't be able to keep me away from you, you bastard..."

Artemis took the last look at the beautiful view and she started to make her way back to her _'home'_.

 ** _Next day_**

Artemis was going on her morning training with Nysa Al Ghul. Training was two hours long and four times a day. Artemis forgot how to use a bow, not like totally forgot but for the past year she was training with escrima sticks and she liked it more than using a bow and arrows.

"Green Arrow is going to be in a shock when I'm back..."

"Artemis."

Artemis turned around to see Nysa.

"I was just going to a training."

"I know, but our people found an intruder two hours ago..."

"And?"

"He said he wants to see you."

Artemis eyes got wider.

"How's he look like?"

"He's got a mask, hard to take off but he has a spider logo on his chest."

"Where is he?!"

Nysa frowned at her student which made Artemis calm down knowing what's gonna happen if she won't.

"Sorry. Can I see him?"

"After a training. Now go, I'll be there in a minute."

Artemis nodded and went to the training room.

 _ **With Peter**_

"OUCH-What the hell is wrong with you people-OW!"

"Don't move American or you will die."

Peter was attached to the wall and two assassins with swords were watching him.

"Look I don't want to kill you all! I just want to check if my friend is here!"

"Shut up!"

"Or what?!"

"Enough!"

Nysa came to the room.

"Free him."

"But-"

"I said free him."

One of the assassins nodded and freed Spiderman.

"Um, thanks, I guess..."

"Follow me."

Spiderman stood confused but after a second he joined Nysa.

"Tell me, are you good at martial arts?"

"Well, let's say that I've got my own fighting style."

"Were you a better fighter than your friend one year ago?"

"Well, if I used my powers."

"Than, you will use them to fight with Artemis now and if I see you not fighting good giving her chances, you both will die."

Peter nodded slowly.

"We're here don't come into the room now I'll call you."

"Ok..."

Nysa came to the training room where Artemis was practicing. Nysa walked up to her.

"Here, cover your eyes." Nysa said giving Artemis a piece of material.

"Why?"

"You will fight in the dark, not seeing your own hands, you need to be able to fight using your other instincts."

Artemis nodded, took her escrima sticks and covered her eyes.

"Alright, stay in the middle of the room and wait for my signal."

Nysa opened the door letting Spiderman in. She whispered to him to be quiet the whole fight. Peter nodded and stood in front of Artemis with a huge smile under his mask.

"Alright, you will start a fight on three. Your opponent is in front of you. One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

Artemis attack Peter very quick. He was bearly dodging her attacks. When Artemis didn't hit her target by simple punches she kicked her opponent in the leg making him kneeling in front of her. After that, she quickly kicked Peter in the face sending him to hit the wall.

"Good. Now You have to dodge or block your enemy's attack and disable it with three punches. Begin!"

Peter stood up looking at Nysa who was showing him to attack. Peter attack using his powers. Every attack was blocked. When Peter speeded up Artemis caught one of his hands between her escrima sticks and kicked Peter in the knee straightening it, after that she kicked his other knee making Peter do the twine and then tighten her grip on his arm and jumped over him doing flip and throw Peter to the wall again this time making a hole in the wall.

"Very good. Now You need to defeat your enemy with one punch. Begin!"

Artemis was standing, waiting for her opponent to Attack. Nysa showed Peter to change his position. Peter moved very quietly next to Artemis. He jumped ready to kick Artemis, but she was faster. She dodged Peter's attack by taking one step back. When Peter landed he turn to face Artemis but when he did he was kicked in the head again.  
Now he was lying, tired on the floor.

"That was for coming here. YOU IDIOT!"

"Artemis did you peek?" Nysa asked.

"No. I put all this together. Besides if it were you I still would fight the first round."

"Hmph. Batman's daughter..." With that smiling Nysa walked out of the room leaving two seventeen-year-olds alone. Artemis took the piece of material off her eyes and helped Peter get up. When he was standing she took his mask off and slap him.

"What the hell were you thinking coming here?! They could kill you, you moron!"

"Gee, sorry for that I needed to find my soulmate cause she fricking ran away one year ago without telling anybody where the hell she went!"

Artemis was looking at the floor.

"Why did you run away without telling someone... without telling me?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14  
**_ _ **I'm not going anywhere**_

* * *

After training, Artemis took Peter to her room. Along the way, Peter got some good death glares. Artemis' room wasn't big. She had space for a mat on the floor, a small wardrobe, and a large bookshelf. Peter sat on the mat while Artemis went to get a shower.

"A mat to sleep, small wardrobe but bookshelf is big as a building."

Peter decided to lay on Artemis' mat and relax. After fifteen hours Artemis get out of the shower, she thought Peter was asleep so she walked up to her wardrobe wearing just underwear. When Peter heard footsteps he opened his eyes. A large grin appeared on his face.

"You really were working here, huh, Arty?"

"Fuck you."

Peter stood up and walked up to her.

"Did I miss some note one year ago saying' I'm breaking up with you' or you are still mad at me that I came here."

"Both."

"WHAT?!"

"Peter, can you do me a favor and just sit your ass on the mat."

Peter didn't listen to her and was still standing behind her.

"You were joking right."

"About?"

"Break up."

"..."

"Artemis?"

"Look, can you just sit there!" Artemis yelled turning around to sent Peter angry look.

She was surprised that he wasn't scared or mad. He was...upset. Artemis was trying to avoid eye contact with him the whole day but of course, he needed to grab her arm so she won't turn around again. All she could do is to stare at the floor.

"I love you. Last year I was searching for you at day and night. I was calling you every day, leaving you messages. I'm not taking the information that you're breaking up with me, especially if I see that you're wearing a chain that I gave you on your sixteen birthday."

"Peter, don't..."

Peter let go of her arm and hugged her instead.

"Please Arty, I love you..."

"Well, well, what do we have here..."

Artemis and Peter broke apart to see who came into the room.

"What do you want, Rose?" Artemis asked clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to ask if you want to spare but I can see you've got other plans with master good-looking here."

"Um, who's she?"

"Rose Wilson, Artemis' best friend." Rose said warping her arm around Artemis' shoulder.

Artemis sighed.

"That's Peter..." Artemis looked at Peter last time before turning around.

"... my **ex** -boyfriend."

Peter looked at Artemis before looking at the floor.

"Ex huh, so I saw a minute ago."

"Rose, can you get out, I'll be in training room in five minutes." Artemis said dressing up.

Rose took one last look at Peter before walking out of the room.

"You should go to Peter before Nysa loses her patient with your visit." Artemis said with cracking voice.

Peter looked at her. She had a tear straining down her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. He took away her hair that was covering her left eye, showing a scar next to her eye.

"Why, why are you breaking up with me? I can see that you don't want to." Peter said putting his forehead on hers.

"I don't want you to be unhappy with me, I'm not the same Peter. This, this madness to catch my father for what he has done. And knowing that there are people even sicker than he is, more evil than he is. I can't just catch him and pretend that everything's alright. When I come back, I'll catch my father and after that, my priority is going to lock up every scum that hurt innocent people no matter the cost. I don't want you to be like that... for me there's no help Peter. I love you, I love you the most in the world, and I want you to be happy. All you need to do is just..."

"I said I'm not leaving, especially after what you said."

"Do you always have to be so stubborn."

"Yes, I do."

He kissed her, after one year of waiting.

"Hey, kids!"

Peter and Artemis broke apart when something hit Peter's head.

"Auch! The hell-"

Artemis turn to see Rose standing at the end of the room."

"Remember safety first!"

Peter looked down to see a condom on the floor.

"Really!"

"What the hell is happening here?" Nysa asked walking into the room.

"We were, um, talking." Artemis said trying to hide a condom lying on the floor.

Nysa frowned.

"Do you want him to stay, Artemis?"

"Well, if he can."

"He can but..."

 ** _After Dinner_**

"How many people are here? And why everyone is eating like pigs." Peter said cleaning the floor.

Apparently, something hit him on the head.

"On more complying American and-"

"I will die, yeah, yeah, I know."

The ' _chef'_ glared at Peter and went back to the kitchen. Peter made sure that chef didn't see him.

" _Stop that or I will kill you, Don't do that or you will die_ , fucking killers."

"I wouldn't say that things if I were you, bug boy." Artemis said walking into the dining room with Rose.

"When she said ' _initiation'_ I thought I'm going to fight her not cleaning after dinner."

"For one month."

"Awesome."

"You know that your girlfriend here didn't have to go through initiation."

"What?! Why?!"

Artemis sent Rose a death glare.

"Hey, I nearly forgot, how did you get a condom?" Artemis asked.

Rose smirked.

"What, want another?"

Peter immediately glared at Rose.

"NO!"

"Ok, ok, gee."

Artemis lightly punched Rose in the arm.

"If you want to help me with that."

Rose looked back at Peter who was red as a tomato.

"You are really screwed, pretty boy."

"Oh, you even don't know how much."


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15  
**_ ** _Dangerous_** ** _situation pt. 1_**

* * *

was six months since Peter found Artemis and decided to stay and train with her. In first two months, he couldn't walk through the hallway without getting death glares. No most of people got used to him. He had his own room next to Artemis'. He's teasing her every night knocking on the wall. She's just yelling at him to stop or punch the wall but he is using one rule he likes the most: Nobody can get out of their rooms at night. Peter knows that Artemis wouldn't break Nysa's rules.

Right now he was going to his training session with Artemis and Rose. Usually, Artemis is running after him to kick his ass after knocking on the wall at night and Rose is just laughing at them. Today, when he came into the room girls, were spearing. Peter sat on the floor and trying to get Artemis mad.

"How was your night babe?"

"Shitty."

"Why?"

"You were waking me up the whole night!"

"Me? Why would I do that?"

Artemis turned to Peter ready to kill him.

"You better shut up..."

"Or what? I'm faster than six months ago."

Rose smiled and whispered something to Artemis. The blonde smiled and turned to her friend.

"You think he won't scream for help? I was trying to do that since he got here."

"You know, you can always make him speechless."

Artemis smiled and turned to confused Peter.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Now get your ass here, others want to train too and we have one hour."

"But everyone already finished their second training and-"

Peter was cut off by Artemis' kiss. She pulled away when he was trying to deepen the kiss.

"I thought we could go claim on the mountains for another hour as a training. You know me and you... without the third wheel... alone."

Peter blushed.

"Oh, um, m-maybe Rose want to go too. It'll be more fun if we all go claiming the mountains."

"Wow, you're the first guy I met who is keeping his hormones in check too much. Hey Arty, where can I find one like that?"

Artemis laughed and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"I don't know Rose, he's one of a kind."

"Can we go back to the training please?" Peter said still a little red.

"I thought you would get used to this till now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're getting red every time we said something... impropriety."

"Well yeah, you two are perverts so..."

"I'm not a pervert, I just live here for eight years and not seen good-looking guys, honey. You would change to pervert too." Rose said and looked at Artemis.

"And she 's spending too much time with me."

Artemis rolled her eyes and went to take her escrima sticks. Rose destroyed her weapon at the morning training so she was going to fight without any weapons. Peter has his spider powers as his weapon.

"Alright, Nysa told me to do dodge training today and because Mr. 'I got bit by a radioactive spider' here has spider sense, he needs to be blindfolded." Artemis said tossing Peter a material to cover his eyes.

"Now we ne-"

Artemis was cut off by a sound of opening doors. She turned her head and saw Nysa with her sister Talia but what surprised her was a boy who was around ten years old standing next to Talia. He had black hair and emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry to stop your training but we have a very dangerous situation coming." Nysa said with a serious look.

"What? This kid?" Rose said pointing at the boy.

"I'm not a kid, I am a grandson of a demon..."

"Yeah, and I am a dragon fair."

A boy smirked.

"And I am a son of the Batman."

Rose's and Peter's eyes got wider, hearing that while Artemis had the same look on her face when they came here.

"Didn't hear me blondie?"

"I don't need to listen to a spoiled kid."

Talia frowned at Artemis and walked up to her.

"This is Damian my son, and I don't want you to talk to him like that. And who are you to speak to the Al'ghul family member like that!"

Nysa put a hand on Talia's shoulder.

"This is Artemis, my best fighter."

Nysa then turned to Artemis.

"This is Talia and Damian, my father's hideout was destroyed by Deathstroke..."

Rose's eyes fell on the floor with anger.

"Damian and Talia are the only survivors, I thought Damian could train with you three."

" **Me** train **with** them, I thought I'm going to train **them**."

Artemis frowned at Damian. She had met some really spoiled kids in Gotham Academy but this little brat... just beat them all in one minute.

"Too high level for you kid."

"I don't think so..."

Damian looked from Artemis to Rose.

"You look like... Slade Wilson..."

"No shit you bastard."

Talia kicked Rose sanding her to hit the wall.

"Do not speak to my son like that."

Artemis and Peter helped Rose get up. After that Artemis stood in front of Talia with an angry face.

"Do not hurt my friends..."

"You dare to threaten me?"

"I won't kick your ass just because I've got respect for Nysa but if I see you or that little brat hurting anyone here, You're going down..."

"Guess you should be getting ready to fight then..."

* * *

"Artemis I can't believe that **you** lost your temper! But at least you won." Rose said helping Peter stitching up Artemis wounds.

"I can't believe this kid can fight!" Peter yelled.

"His whole family is assassins, what did you expect?" Artemis said angrily.

"You know this kid? Is he really Batman's son?!"

"Unfortunately, he is. And I think we should get ready to go back to civilization..."


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16  
**_ ** _Dangerous_** ** _situation pt. 2_**

* * *

"Come back to civilization?! Where?! Artemis, we don't have anywhere to go!" Rose yelled.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry. Now, go pack yourself. We meet in the garden and make sure that you're not seen." Artemis said standing up.

Rose sighed and went to her room. Peter grabbed Artemis by her arm.

"Artemis, are you sure? Rose is right, we don't have anywhere to go..."

"We're going to my father-"

"WHAT?!"

"Not Sportsmaster... He isn't my biological dad..."

"What?! How can you know that?"

"Nysa and my mother were friends back when they were younger, they were on a mission with Oliver Quinn who was undercover for the League. My mom's relationship with Sportsmaster was falling apart..."

"You think Oliver Quinn, Star City's Billionaire, is your dad..."

"I don't think, I know that."

"Well, Green Arrow is going to be surprised."

"Yeah. Go pack yourself, Peter, we need to go. Fast"

Peter kissed her cheek and went to his room. Artemis sighed and made her way to her room. When she was close to her target, she could feel someone's following her. She turned around and saw nothing at first, but when she looked up, she saw Damian, who was trying to hide in a small hole.

"Why are you following me you little brat?"

"I don't trust you, plus my mother told me to keep an eye on you."

"Go screw yourself kid, if I see you one more time..."

"Do not treat me, Missy..."

Artemis frowned at him and without a word went to her room. She started to pack, her books took most of her space in a backpack.

"I should think about throwing away what I already read."

She took her things and jumped out of the window. She saw Peter walking down the wall with his things.

"Come on, I bet Rose is getting bored in the garden." Artemis said passing Peter.

Peter caught up with her.

"Artemis, I was thinking..."

"Did my Sportsmaster kill my mother because he discovered that I'm not his daughter or did Green Arrow know I'm his daughter?"

"Both,"

"I don't know Peter, I need to speak with Ollie about that. And no, my mother didn't give me a hint when Batman and Green Arrow came to my apartment in Gotham."

"Hon, I'm sorry..."

Artemis grabbed Peter's hand squeezing it carefully to not mess up her stitches.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but, I really hate the situation we're in, the situation you're in..."

Artemis was silent, they keep walking in silence. When they made it to the garden Rose was already there.

"Took you two long enough."

"Little brat was spying on me." Artemis said.

Rose frowned.

"You still didn't tell us if it's true. Is he really Batman's son."

"When I got here Nysa was arguing with her father about Talia's plan to make Batman join the League of Assassins. I heard Ra's saying that if he can't make Batman join he will make his own _'Batman'._ So I can say that this kid is going to be a surprise to big bad bat. And I think this is something bigger especially when Deathstroke is in this mess."

"Wait, you want to tell Batman about this shithead?"

"We need to Rose."

"Artemis... I don't want to have a meeting with my old man because of that little shit."

"You won't."

"Sorry to interrupt but... are we joining the team again?" Peter asked.

"NO!" Artemis yelled shocking Peter.

"But, why?"

"I don't want to be a part of that, not anymore. The only team I can be with is with you and Rose."

"They can help us Artemis."

Artemis looked at Peter who was smiling at her. She sighed.

"We'll think about it. You've got everything?"

"Everything plus I took some snacks." Rose standing up.

"Knowing you, this snacks will be gone in first five minutes of our trip."

"I told you to don't trust her Nysa."

When Rose, Peter, and Artemis turned they saw Nysa with Talia and Damian by her side.

"What are three of you doing?"

"We're going to c-"

"Do not lie to me!"

Artemis gave Peter and Rose a sign to go before things get out of hand. They nodded and ran.

"Stop right now!" Talia yelled throwing her sword at Rose.

Thanks to Peter's spider-sense he managed to take her away before sword could reach her.

"You're in big trouble Artemis..." Nysa said taking out her own weapon.

Seeing what was happening Peter wanted to come back but Rose stopped him.

"She knows what she is doing Parker we need to go!"

"But-"

"Don't worry, she'll find us. Come on!"

Peter took one last look at the garden. Nysa had all her best fighters next to her and Artemis was alone.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER 17  
** **Long way**_

* * *

After a hard battle that she nearly lost, Artemis all covered in blood and with a sai in her back, is making her way to a place where she and Rose were spending a day off, where they could not think about all killers they see every day. The blonde ex-archer started to feel weaker, she could feel she was losing lots of blood. In fact, she was impressed that she was able to walk for so long. Before she sat, Artemis had made a fire so Rose and Peter could see a smoke and come help her.

"It's not far from a village, I hope Rose will know what do to..."

* * *

"I can't believe we left her all ALONE!" Peter yelled.

He and Rose were in a small village, far from Nanda Parbat. It was 24 hours since their escape. Rose was calm but Peter couldn't stop talking about how stupid they were, leaving Artemis all by herself to fight some of the world's greatest assassins.

"Parker! If you won't shut that mouth of yours I'm going to kill you!"

"How can I shut up when my girlfriend that I once lost is probably dying or already dead!"

Rose took few deep breaths to calm down.

"Peter, I'm sure that Artemis isn't _'dying'_ or _'dead already_ ', she's probably near our location so, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"How can she be near our location?!"

"We were visiting this village every second Sunday, to get away from, all of this..."

Peter was quiet. He has known that Rose and Artemis are close but he never knew about them going out to get away from Nysa.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just... She's my soulmate, I can't image my life without her."

"It's funny you know,"

"What's funny?" Peter asked a little bit angry.

"She was saying the same thing about you. Once I asked if she was thinking about her future..."

"What did she say?"

Rose looked at Peter. She saw a smoke coming from a little forest near the village.

"Let's ask her, shall we?" She said and started to run towards the forest.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Peter cried and followed Rose.

"Come on Parker! It one good hour ahead running!"

"We don't have a time for this!"

Peter took off his backpack and grab his old web shooters. He put them on and grabbed Rose by her waist.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to get us there faster!"

Peter jumped and shot his web at the nearest tree to swing himself and rose to Artemis' location.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Rose said with a hand on her mouth.

"Hey! Don't aim at me!"

* * *

Artemis was losing conscious, she used all strength she had to rip a piece of her shirt and wrap it around cuts on her left arm. Right arm had some cuts too but not so deep. she was trying her best to stay awake, it was getting harder and harder by every minute.

"Where are you guys?"

She had waited few more minutes and finally heard Rose yelling at Peter to put her down. She opened her eyes a little wider to see Peter who was placing Rose on the ground.

"My God, Artemis are you alright?" Peter said running to Artemis.

"Yeah, I'm alright... I'm very comfortable with... a sai in my back... you should try it sometimes..."

"Artemis this is not funny!" Peter screamed at her while taking care of her wounds.

"I figure it out... by now... thanks.."

"Rose for fuck's sakes! Come here and help me!"

Rose got up from the ground and walked up to her friends.

"Next time... I'm running..."

She looked at Artemis and kneeled next to her.

"They did a number on you, didn't they?" Rose said grabbing a sai.

"Don't move that! It can do more damage than-"

"We've done this before Parker, you don't know how training without superpowers looks like!"

"Rose..."

"Artemis, don't move, Peter I need you to help me with this."

Peter stood up and kneeled next to Rose with his backpack in his hands.

"I'll get the sai out and you'll stitch up the wound. Ready?"

Peter took stitches out of his backpack and nodded. Rose grabbed sai and took it out with one fast move.

"Jesus Artemis, I hope you won't bleed to death before we make it to the village."

"Told you to not taking this sai out!"

"Parker can you show me, one doctor. Just one!"

"We're going back to civilization Wilson! I'm sure we could-"

"Oh, and she was supposed to go back to civilization with a sai in her back! She would have serious muscle damage by then!"

"Guys... I'm not feeling too good here..."

Rose sighed.

"There's an airport, long way but it'll be faster than waiting for you to recover here around Mr Panick and shitty medics."

"We need... to move... I took care of most of Nysa's assassins but... she'll be searching for us... herself..."

"Baby... You're in no condition to travel..." Peter said picking Artemis up in his arms.

She lied down her head on his chest.

"I'll be fine... don't worry..."

"Come on lovebirds, we have about good four hours of walking. We better start now if we don't want Nysa and _Batman's son_ to find us with half-dead Artemis." Rose said smirking.

"Fuck you too..."

* * *

The trio was walking for an hour now, it was getting dark so they took a break. They cleared a little space of rocks and put their mats on the ground. Rose was already asleep but Peter was sitting with Artemis in his arms.

"Don't you dare to do something like that ever again."

"Peter, stop it, it all turned up fine. I'm feeling better now."

"I know but... I can't lose you."

"You won't, don't worry. Now if you don't want to put me down to sleep, can we change the subject?"

Peter was silent so Artemis took it as an end of the conversation. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rose told me that once she asked you about how you want your future to look like..."

"So?"

"Before she said that I... I told her that I can't image my life without you in it..."

Artemis opened her eyes and looked at Peter.

"What did you tell her?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"A house with a big garden where a little boy with blue eyes and blonde hair would run around and play..."

Peter smiled at her.

"Well, we're gonna have some arguing."

Artemis frowned at him.

"Why?"

He kissed her forehead.

"I prefer mini you to run around."


End file.
